1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corner protector for protecting the top corners of stacks of lumber from being indented or frayed by tie down cables, and is more particularly concerned with protecting the corners of stacks of lumber on railroad freight cars where without the corner protector the corners of the stacks of lumber may be indented or frayed by the tie down cables as the railroad freight car is traveling along.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lumber tie down cables are typically found on center beam bulkhead freight cars which are used to transport stacks of pieces of lumber. When the tie down cables are tied down too tightly they cause indentations of the pieces of lumber especially at the top corners of a stack of lumber. If the tie down cables are not tied down tightly enough, the movement of the freight car causes movement of the tie down cables and the pieces of lumber to cause fraying of the lumber and of the tie down cable. Conventional protectors are made of steel and wear on the cables. This is undesirable.